Like and Reblog
by Alexandra Emmaline
Summary: Title is a WIP. Mare is a senior at college and meets Cal online. They get along pretty well enjoying books and whatnot. What happens when she decides to go meet him? Sorry I suck at summaries.


Unbeta'd and all that jazz. I don't own Red Queen. If I did, well the epilogue of KG wouldn't have happened.

* * *

I hit the blue log in button, and saw the navy background flood my screen. A circle appeared at the bottom right of my screen with a beep. The drawing for the mechanics of a motorcycle was in the icon with a red one at the top left of it. I hovered my mouse over it and clicked.

 **Look at this. Is this not Coriane with Adrien?**

I looked at the post they sent. It was a black and white picture of a guy with messy black hair braiding a petite girl's hair. The caption read ' _sometimes my boyfriend likes to play with my hair ^_^'_.

 **YES THATS SO CUTE wish i had a boyfriend that would braid my hair lol**

I gave a small smile towards the screen. Talking to him could always brighten my mood. I don't know why, it just felt nice. Maybe it was because it was just so easy to talk to him. It took energy to talk to people around campus. Energy that I would prefer not to waste.

 **I could be your bae ;)**

Chuckling at his response, I typed a smile. It wasn't weird for him to say something like this to me. I was kind of used to it.

 **ur kidding**

 **Not kidding. :D**

 **hahaha i wish**

 **So do I :P**

He was always flirting with me, and as much as I liked the attention, I also didn't know how to feel. Getting involved with a person over the internet didn't seem too bright of an idea. He could be a lakelander for all I knew.

 **i dunno what u even look like**

 **Yeah, but I know what you look like, and looks aren't everything now, are they?**

 **well first how do you know what i look like… second no looks arent everything but i would still like to know what the person spending their time of day messaging me looks like**

 **The time you did the 6 selfies challenge. And if looks aren't everything then why do you want to know what I look like?**

 **well if you know what i look like its only fair that i know what you look like right?**

 **Yeah, that's a good enough reason. You'll see who I am in due time. I'll post a picture of myself soon enough. Maybe.**

 **yeah right**

 **:p Anyways, how's college going for you?**

 **college sucks ass. hate it. absolutely awful.**

 **Fail a quiz or something?**

 **yeah something like that**

 **Speaking of college, I'm sure you have work to do, and I sure as hell do, so I'll talk to you later, k?**

 **yeah haha thanks for letting me go back to doing my work -_-**

 **No problem :p Someone's gotta keep you on track. Sleep tight or whatever hour it is for you.**

 **its 7 so im def not going to sleep yet**

 **Haha, well, I said 'or whatever hour it is for you'.**

 **okay you get this one cal but ill be back for another fight tomorrow :)**

 **Night.**

 **good night**

I left the chat and scrolled down my dashboard. There wasn't really anything that I was too interested in. Mostly just things about equality. I reblogged a few things. I got off of my tumblr and realized that I had a test to study for.

I lived in a single dorm, so no one ever bothered me about staying up to late. Perks of being a senior in college. I didn't decorate it much because I didn't have money to decorate it. I worked as a barista at our local cafe some days during the week to make some money for myself. My parents were poor, and they could barely afford to send me here.

My brother begged them to send me to college, to get a college education. He excelled in English during high school and went to college with a scholarship, so my parents didn't have to pay much. He loved it and said that he learned so much. He wanted me to have the same experience as him. Majoring in literature in college, he now works as one of the top editors in Norta for Whitefire Publishers. I looked up to him, he was the only one of my three brothers to go to school after graduation.

My little sister, Gisa, was an excellent fashion designer, so my parents mainly focused on her, now. She was fated to be successful. My parents paid for her to be an apprentice under a famous designer whose name I forget. The only thing that mattered was that she was going to bring us out of poverty.

At Summerton University, I kind of tried, and I got decent grades. I was ready to graduate. Majoring in electrical engineering has fried my brain. Mind the pun. I had a whole year ahead of me to get through, then I'd be done and in the real world. That was perhaps the scariest thought. Actually, it is the scariest thought.

Instead of doing homework, I decided to distract myself from the impending doom of being an actual adult and found myself scrolling down **silverburner** 's blog. Looking through the blog, I found a picture of Archeon from what looked like a penthouse. He posted it. It wasn't a reblog. Then, I looked through the tags. " **Home sweet home".** He lived where my brother worked. Maybe I could make a trip and visit Shade and meet him. That wouldn't be weird, right? Hopefully he wouldn't think it was. That'd be a little embarrassing.

 **hey you live in archeon?**

I thought now would be a better time to send a message since I would probably forget later. While waiting for a response, I would get the rest of my homework done, then get ready for work. Tonight, I would be working a late shift. Those usually weren't too bad. Not too many came in, surprisingly. You'd think with late nights, college students would be flooding the place. Fortunately, for me, that wasn't the case. It gave me more time to do homework. And I got discounts whenever I ordered something for exam nights. All in all, it was pretty great.

After an hour, I had half an hour til I was supposed to be there, so I changed into my uniform, and tucked my homework into a bag. I brought some earbuds, so I could listen to music on the way there, While I was focusing on my phone, I bumped into someone and fell to the floor. After a few hurt groans, I got up and dusted myself off. I looked at who I ran into.

It was a guy. A raven haired boy, who looked about my of those rich hipsters kind of people. And usually they were assholes, who thought themselves better than others.

With a scowl, he sneered at me, "Watch where you're going. I don't have the time to be bumping into commoners." Well, it's nice to know that I'm not wrong.

"Yeah, and I don't have time to be meeting snobby, spoiled kids, so if you could just move to the side, please." The boy just scoffed and moved to the side. I rolled my eyes as I walked past him. It wasn't often that I came face to face with an arrogant ass, but they were all the same when I did. I walked to the coffee shop.

* * *

Hi, I'm back from the dead. School's been really busy. I finished reading KG, which was amazing. The epilogue made me cry. so yeah! Come visit me on srirachashade on tumblr. Always ready to talk. Also if you would like more MareCal material. Go to lilyharvord's tumblr. She has a crazy ton of fanfics on there.


End file.
